Trapped Between Duty and Love
by LittleMissShakespeare16
Summary: Vera Cowan is finally beginning to find love, and everything is going her way. But could an old family secret ruin that for good? My first story. So it probably sucks. Just kidding, read it anyway!
1. Prologue

Victor Cowan Apparated into the large foyer of his London manor, feeling immensely worn out and in need of strong liquor. His wife, Nicole, who was sitting on the elaborately designed sofa, had been waiting patiently for his return, and now sighed in relief that he was home safe.

"How was your Ministry trip, dear?" she asked as she stood up and smoothed out her plum colored witches robes.

"It was a complete and utter failure," he replied. He took off his traveling cloak and held it out just as an arm from the golden coat hanger reached out and hooked it onto itself.

"I'm sure you found _something, _right?" she asked as she engaged him in a tight embrace, which he returned with an extra peck on the cheek.

"No, I'm afraid not," he sighed as they began to walk out of the room and down the hall to the study. "That was about the tenth time we have searched Tibet, but still no sign that Sirius Black was ever there. I believe we should start taking different leads soon or we might as well be taking _vacations _to Tibet. I wonder if Kinsley Shaklebolt is thinking along the same lines…"

As they entered the study, Nicole went straight for the book she had been reading before she went to greet her husband. Victor pulled out a long, thin wand and flicked it at the firewhiskey bottle on the bar behind his desk. It flew toward him, followed by a small shot glass.

"Would you care for a firewhiskey, darling?" he asked his wife as he poured a drink.

"Yes, dear," she replied, turning pages in her book.

Victor flicked his wand to get another glass for his wife.

"Where is Vera?" he inquired as he sent the glass across the room to his wife.

"Oh, she's still at school," she said, taking a drink of her firewhiskey. "She's going to Ronald Weasley's house with that Hermione Granger girl for vacation, though."

"Oh yes, I remember her. Did you say Weasley? Arthur Weasley's boy, yes? Nice man, Arthur…nice man. Only hope that Potter boy isn't there, I don't want our daughter being told wrong by that boy…You-Know-Who returned…load of rubbish!"

At that moment a large barn owl flew through the open window and landed on the mahogany coffee table.

"Ah, the _Daily Prophet_…at this hour?" He looked out the window, observing the velvety night and the pale full moon. "No matter," he said as he untied the newspaper from the bird's leg and inserted a knut into the leather pouch on its other, at which time it took off out the window through which it came.

Victor opened the heavy paper and looked upon the front page, who's headline read:

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns

Victor felt a sickening, hollow feeling in his stomach. It couldn't be, not now, after so many years of nothing. Sixteen years of recovery and now the Wizarding World was about to fall apart once again. After a few seconds, he realized that he was standing again.

"Darling…are you alright?" asked his wife in a concerned voice.

"I…y-yes, dear, everything is fine," he lied. He didn't want to worry her just yet.

He quickly skimmed through the article, and was immediately drawn to a part that spoke of the capture of Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. He read the names quickly under his breath.

"Avery…Crabbe…Dolohov…Jugson…Lestrange…Macnair…Mal—"

He suddenly dropped his forgotten glass, which fell to the ground and shattered, spilling firewhiskey across the floor.

"Merlin's beard, it can't be true," he whispered, ignoring his wife who was now pleading to know what was going on. "But he swore…couldn't be…and if he is…my God, VERA!"


	2. Chapter 1: Petty Conversations

"Vera....Vera.....VERA WAKE UP!" shouted a familiar voice in Vera Cowan's ear.

"Wha?" Vera replied as she rolled over in bed.

"Come on, get up," Hermione repeated. "I think breakfast is ready."

"Fine, fine," Vera mumbled as she toppled out of bed.

As Hermione exited the room, Vera moved toward her trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue knit sweater-shirt.

Once dressed, she went into the hallway and walked down the narrow flight of stairs and entered the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Hello Vera, dear," said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully as Vera sat down at the table next to Ron. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, very well," Vera answered as she watched Mrs. Weasley flick her wand to scramble the eggs in the skillet.

"Good," she said as she flicked her wand again and the eggs removed themselves from the skillet and onto a plate already loaded with potatoes, toast, bacon, kippers, and marmalade. "I'm just going to take this up to Harry, poor dear looks thinner everyday."

At the sound of Harry's name, a commotion of voices spilled out.

"Harry's here?"

"When did he arrive?"

"Why didn't he tell us he was here?"

"Shh!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly holding up her hand for silence. "Harry arrived last night while you all were sleeping. Now I don't want you lot up their badgering him just now, let him re-"

At that moment though, Ron leapt from his seat and was out the door before she could finish the word.

"Ron," called Hermione as she and Vera followed him up the stairs. "Ron, don't wake him yet."

Too late. Ron had burst through the door to Fred and George's old room and pulled back the curtains before they could stop him. Harry was sitting bolt upright and was grabbing for his glasses.

"Wuzzgoinon?" he mumbled.

"We didn't know you were here already!" said Ron, crossing the room toward Harry and hitting him on the head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" said Vera and Hermione at the same time.

Harry had grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"All right?" asked Ron, smiling.

"Never been better," Harry said, rubbing his head. "You?"

"Not bad," answered Ron, sitting down on a cardboard box. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning."

"Were the Muggles all right?" asked Ron. "Did they treat you okay?"

"Same as usual," said Harry as Hermione sat down on the bed, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you Hermione, Vera?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione.

"Same here," said Vera, smiling.

"What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed," said Ron. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's haven't I?"

"Vera!" a voice called up the stairs. "Vera, dear, I need you for a minute!"

"I'll be right back," Vera said as she made her leave.

She came across Ginny on her way down the stairs.

"Hello Ginny," she said.

"Oh, hi Vera," she replied in a miserable voice.

_Must be Fleur again_, Vera thought.

"It's your father, dear," Mrs. Weasley said when Vera entered the kitchen. "He's in the fireplace."

This statement puzzled Vera until she walked into the living room and saw her father's head in the fire: he was using Floo powder.

"Er, hi dad," Vera said, confused as to why her father was contacting her.

"Hello Vera," he replied, sounding rather nervous. "How was your school year?"

"It was okay. How was your trip?"

"In truth, it was disastrous," he said, looking as though he was about to embark on one of his famous hour long speeches, but he thought better of it and began to press onto a new subject. "Never mind, I'm not here to talk about that. Vera I have something very important to talk to you about."

"Um, okay," Vera said. "What is it dad?"

"Well, I-"he stopped though and looked to his right where Mrs. Weasley was watching them.

"Molly, could you please give us some privacy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Victor," she answered. "I'll just- what are you doing?" she said to someone in the other room and left through the kitchen.

"Anyway, I don't really know where to start, I...I guess it starts when I found out that your mother and my friend's wife were both pregnant. I figured out a plan to make my friend's son and you become friends as his father and I were," he paused, looked out at the Weasley's living room to check that they were alone, then sighed. "My friend's name was-"

But he was cut off by a shriek from upstairs and the sound of feet running downward.

"Oh, not again," Vera muttered. Dad can we talk another time? Hermione's spazing out again."

"Darling, this is important, I-"

Hermione entered the kitchen and ran to the window, breathing heavily and muttering to herself.

"Dad, I have to go. Say hello to Mum for me," Vera said as she ran to calm Hermione down.

"Hermione, what's- what happened to your eye?" Vera said, gesturing to Hermione's black eye.

"Oh, nothing," she said between gasps of breath. "I'm fine...honest!"

"Oh, no you're not," Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled into the kitchen. "That's a right nasty eye you've got there...let me just get a remedy, dear."

"But, Mrs. Weasley...the O.W.L results are arriving today...I'm not ready!" Hermione said as she paced the floor, running her fingers through her hair.

"Calm down now," Mrs. Weasley said soothingly. "Let me fix that eye."

She began roaming around looking through spell books and searching through cabinets. Soon she had Hermione reluctantly sitting at the kitchen table. As she prodded the bruise with her wand, The Healers Helpmate, opened to "Bruises, Cuts, and Abrasions", lay open beside her.

"It just won't budge," Mrs. Weasley said as Harry and Ron walked in. "This has always worked before. I just can't understand it."

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," Ginny said, hiding a laugh.

"Hi Harry," Vera said.

"Hi Vera," he said looking genuinely glad to see her. "Would you like to, er, talk?"

"Sure," Vera said as she walked into the living room with Harry.

"So," Vera said as they sat on the couch. "What's been going on? I heard you went off with Dumbledore last night. How'd it go?"

"Oh, that," he replied airily. "He just wanted me to persuade an old friend of his to come back and work at Hogwarts."

"Sounds fun," Vera said sarcastically.

"Not really," Harry replied, not picking up on the sarcasm.

A long silence followed. Vera looked over at Harry. His features had changed. His eyes were red and hollow looking. She knew what was wrong. He was deeply missing Sirius.

"Harry," Vera started, trying to come on softly. "It's okay to talk about what happened at the Ministry. You can-"

"No," he said bitterly, "I can't."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Vera said timidly.

"Don't be," he said, standing up to leave.

"Harry, wait, I didn't mean to make you think about it again," Vera said, soon after realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Really? What did you mean to do?" Harry said fiercely.

"I...I," Vera didn't know what to say. She looked at her feet. Harry pulled her chin up. She felt a numb sensation in her fingers.

"Vera, I'm sorry, it's just," he struggled for words, "no one knows what I'm going through."

"I may not know, but I'd really like to help you through it." she said.

"Thanks," Harry murmured.

A scream rang out from the kitchen. Harry ran in the other room followed by Vera. Hermione was standing at the window pointing at four specks coming toward them.

"They're definitely owls," Ron said, walking toward the window.

"And there are four of them," said Harry, also walking forward.

"One for each of us," Hermione whispered. "Oh no...oh no...oh no..."

She grabbed Vera and squeezed her arm tight.

Four tawny owls flew over the pathway leading to the Burrow. They were each carrying a square envelope.

"Oh no!" Hermione yelped.

Mrs. Weasley went forward and opened the window. The owls landed neatly in a line on the table and each lifted their right leg.

Harry went forward, followed by Ron, then Vera and Hermione, who reluctantly came to her owl last. They fumbled with their letters in silence. When Vera had successfully untied her letter, she unfolded the parchment inside.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_Pass Grades _ _Fail Grades_

OUTSTANDING(O) POOR(P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS(E) DREADFUL(D)

ACCEPTABLE(A) TROLL(T)

_Guinevere Renee Cowan has achieved:_

Ancient Runes O

Astronomy E

Care of Magical Creatures A

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination A

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration O

Vera looked up at the others; Harry was rereading his O.W.L.s, Ron was looking ecstatic, and Hermione was wide-eyed and trembling.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who needs them?" Ron said to Harry, smiling. "Here- swap-"

After looking at Ron's O.W.L.s, Harry and Vera switched papers.

"Nice job, Vera," Harry said.

"Not too bad yourself," Vera replied as she and Ron swapped.

"What's up with you two and Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron remarked, looking down at Vera's sheet.

"Well, I think you have all done well," Mrs. Weasley said, ruffling Ron's hair. "Oh, Ron, seven O.W.L.s! That's more than Fred and George put together!"

"Hermione?" Ginny called to Hermione's turned back. "How did you do?"

"I- not bad," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, come off it," Ron said, grabbing her results. "Yep- ten Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, still looking small and disbelieving. Harry laughed.

"Well, were N.E.W.T. students now!" Ron said happily.

After that the conversation with her father seemed to be a technicality to Vera. Between the game of Quidditch played later near the Burrow, and the talk of the new Hogwarts teacher, she had no reason to think about it anymore.


	3. Chapter 2: Head Over Heals

"Hurry up with those trunks," Mrs. Weasley called to Harry and Ron, who were slowly climbing downward with trunks on their backs. "Your father has arranged for two Ministry cars to come and take us all to the station and they should be arriving soon."

She bustled off to the kitchen and returned with a large stack of toast as Ron and Harry set down the trunks in the hall.

"Could you boys please go take down the girls' trunks?" she said as they came toward her for breakfast.

"Mum! I've just dragged my trunk down here. Can't the girls just-"

"Now don't you argue with me," she said, stuffing a piece in his open mouth. "Get up there and bring down those trunks."

The boys moaned as they trudged back up the stairs. They entered the first door to the right on the first landing and found Hermione, Ginny, and Vera talking happily on their beds.

"Oh, hello," Vera said as Ron and Harry walked closer.

"Mrs. Weasley said we have to take down your trunks," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Okay then, " Hermione said. "Just let me pack a few more things."

As Hermione opened her trunk, Harry crossed the room and sat down on Vera's bed.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Doesn't look like you got a lot of sleep, did you?"

"Your about right," he said, yawning again.

"Well, my trunk's all packed, you want help taking it down?"

"Sure."

They each grabbed an end of the trunk and lifted. They left the room and were on the stairs when Vera's pant leg got caught on a loose floorboard. She slipped and the trunk flew out of her hands.

"_Impedimenta_!"

Harry had pointed his wand at the trunk, and it froze immediately. He lunged out and caught Vera around the waist right before she hit the stairs. The numb feeling in her fingers was back.

"Wow, that was close," Vera said as she looked down at the stairs that were three-inches beneath her.

"Yeah," he said, lifting her back onto her feet, yet not taking his hand off her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Vera, but as she tried to walk over and grab the trunk her right leg gave way.

"No, you're not," Harry said, looking worried. "You've sprained your ankle. Here, let me help you."

He placed his hand around her lower back and pulled her arm over his shoulder. "Lean on me, okay?"

"But what about the-"

"I'll come back for it," Harry stared back at the trunk, then nudged Vera forward.

They entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley rushed toward them.

"What happened?" she said with the same worried look on her face as Harry's.

"Nothing," Vera said.

"It's not nothing," Harry said to her. "Vera sprained her ankle Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, it's nothing to be too worried about. No need to fix it with magic. Harry, take her to the sofa. Vera, you need to rest for a while and then you'll be able to walk soon."

"But Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, I-"

"Sit," Mrs. Weasley said simply, pointing to the living room.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I'm fine!" Vera argued, but nevertheless, Harry brought her to the sofa and sat her down.

"Now just sit, okay?"

"Fine," Vera said in a defeated sort of way as he left to get the trunks.

A few minutes later, Hermione entered the room.

"What happened to you?"

"According to Harry, I've sprained my ankle," Vera replied hot-headedly.

"Hmm…"

"Hermione!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice, sounding very panicked. "Please come and get Crookshanks, dear!"

"Coming! Do you need help, Vera?"

"No, I'm fine," she said as she stood and leaned gingerly on her right foot as Hermione left. She hobbled along, wincing at the pain.

"Vera! What are you doing? Mrs. Weasley said to rest," Harry said, appearing in the doorway.

"Uh…"

"You're going to hurt your ankle even more." He crossed the room and resumed helping her, much to Vera's dislike.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "We're going to be late!"

Harry helped Vera into the car, and they all sped off to King's Cross in London.

"Hermione, Ron, get trolleys," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "Harry, help Vera."

They waited for Ron and Hermione to return, loaded the carts, and went into the station.

"I'm telling you Harry," Vera said as he helped her limp along. "I am fine!"

"I don't care what you feel, I'm helping you until _I_ feel you're okay."

"Whatever," Vera said fiercely. All this attention was annoying her. _They're treating me like a child,_ she thought contemptuously.

They walked through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and were soon immersed in the sight of the Hogwart's Express gleaming in front of them.

"Hold on, I've got to talk to Mr. Weasley." Harry said, leaving Vera in Hermione's care.

"Harry's really concerned about you, Vera," Hermione said, helping her onto the train.

"So I've noticed," Vera said sulkily.

They found a compartment, put their trunks in the overhead compartment and left to say good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Have a good term," Mrs. Weasley said, giving Ginny one last embrace. "And please be careful. These are dangerous times."

The whistle went off on the train.

"Oh, get on, get on!" Mrs. Weasley said as she chivied them all onto the train. "Harry, quickly!"

Vera looked around and saw Harry running toward the train. He got on and closed the door as they picked up speed and rounded the corner.

"Shall we get a compartment?" Harry inquired of Ron, Hermione, and Vera.

"Oh, Harry, Ron and I have Prefect duty," Hermione said.

"Sorry, mate, we'll be back later," Ron said with a small smile as the two of them walked away.

"I guess it's just you and me then," Harry said to Vera.

Vera turned to lead them down the corridor, but she almost fell again.

"Here, let me help."

Vera saw no reason to argue anymore; Harry was about as stubborn as she was. They made their way down the isle and soon met Neville and Luna, who accompanied them to their compartment.

Harry insisted that Vera sit with her leg up. Lifting her leg shot pain through her foot.

"Ugh," she moaned, partly out of annoyance.

"So, um, Harry, how was your summer?" Neville asked.

They talked of their individual summers for some time and were only interrupted by a group of giggly girls who wanted Harry to join them as opposed to sitting with Neville, Vera, and Luna. Vera was pleased by the dumbstruck looks on their faces when Harry told them that he was sitting with friends of his. The coldness she was showing him seemed to melt away.

At lunch, Ron and Hermione turned up.

"I'm starved," Ron announced upon entering the compartment.

Soon after that, a girl entered the compartment and handed Harry and Neville a scroll each and left.

"What are those?" Vera asked.

"They're invitations to Professor Slughorn's compartment for a late lunch," he replied after reading the message.

"Oh," Vera said a little disappointed.

Harry and Neville left, leaving the compartment inhabitants in a dull silence. Ron soon fell asleep, while Luna pulled out the latest addition of The Quibbler, and Hermione and Vera talked.

"How is your ankle feeling?" Hermione questioned.

"Better," Vera replied. "Why is Harry acting so weird?"

"I don't know, it is kind of odd, but then again it's Harry."

"Hmm," Vera couldn't help but think about the sensation in her fingers and how it only happened when Harry touched her.

After a while, Neville returned.

"Where's Harry?" Ron said groggily, having just woken up.

"I don't know," he replied nervously. "He slipped away from me and disappeared."

"He should be back soon," Hermione said, mainly to the whole compartment, but Vera had a feeling that she had noticed the worried look on her own face.

They talked for the next half-hour. Vera constantly dropped out of the conversation and became lost in thought. _Where is Harry? Why did he leave? Is he okay?_ It took her a while to convince herself that he was fine, but the security was not absolute.

They all changed into their robes and filed out into the corridor. There was still no sign of Harry. As she walked off the train, Vera stumbled into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just—Tonks?"

"Hi Vera," Tonks said half-heartedly. She hadn't really been the same lately.

"What are you doing here?" Vera asked.

"I'm patrolling Hogsmeade with some other Aurors. You know, things aren't safe anymore."

"Yeah," Vera understood the danger full well. Voldemort's return two years ago brought great terror for her, but now that it was public it felt all the more real, like darkness that could not be penetrated.

"I saw Ron and Hermione, but where's Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, I don't know. He went to lunch with Professor Slughorn and never returned to the compartment."

"Come with me," Tonks' face mirrored the fear Vera felt.

The train was now empty. They walked past many empty compartments until they walked past one with the door blinds down. Tonks opened the door. It was empty, too. But Tonks noticed something Vera didn't. She groped around on the ground then her fist clenched in the air and she pulled.

Suddenly, Harry appeared in a frozen heap on the floor; the Invisibility Cloak that had covered him was in Tonks hand.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said smiling down at him.

She waved her wand, and with a burst of white light, Harry was able to move. Vera stared at him in disbelief. Harry's face was badly bruised and swollen and covered in blood. Harry, as if knowing what she was thinking, wiped some blood off his face.

"We'd better get out of here quickly," Tonks said as the train began to move. "Come on, we'll jump."

Vera and Harry followed Tonks into the corridor, where they threw open the door and jumped onto the platform as the train gained speed and turned the corner. Tonks handed Harry the Cloak.

"Who did it?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy," he replied. "Thanks for…well…"

"No problem," Tonks said. "I found Vera and we had both noticed you were gone," she looked at Vera and then back to Harry. "I can fix your nose if you stand still."

Harry looked a little hesitant, but nevertheless, he stood still with his eyes closed.

"_Episkey_," Tonks murmured.

Harry felt his nose and smiled. "Thanks a lot!"

"You two had better put the Cloak on so we can get back up to the castle," Tonks said.

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and Vera as Tonks waved her wand again, releasing a glimmering Patronus that glided away, silent as the cool, gentle breeze.


	4. Chapter 3: Apology Accepted

"Harry, Vera!" Hermione cried.

Vera and Harry had just walked through the doors to the Great Hall. They went to the Gryffindor table and sat by Ron and Hermione, who wore identical worried looks.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, you're covered in blood!" Hermione squealed.

"Hermione, it's alright," Vera reassured her as Hermione began siphoning the blood off Harry's face. "Did we miss the Sorting?"

"Of course you did, didn't you? You showed up 15 minutes late." Ron said, shoveling food onto his plate.

They ate their food and listened to the chatter of their fellow students that surrounded them. Vera couldn't help but notice Malfoy at the Slytherin table, who was reenacting the breaking of Harry's noise to a small crowd of Slytherins. Anger bubbled inside her as though she were a lit cauldron. She couldn't believe his nerve. She wondered what Harry had done to cause Malfoy to do it. _But then again_, Vera thought maliciously_, this is Malfoy we're talking about_.

They finished eating and, after a word from Professor Dumbledore, they left the Great Hall.

"First years, this way!" Hermione called to the small, timid looking new Gryffindors, then she and Ron disappered in the crowd of those bustling toward the door.

"So," Harry said. "Your ankle's better?"

"What? Oh, yes, it's a lot better."

They walked for some time in an awkward silence. Something about seeing Harry crumpled on the train seemed to have come as a shock to Vera. She had seen Harry unconscious, with cuts, even lose all the bones in his right arm, but frozen and bloody...it was almost like he was dead. And for a moment she thought he _was_ gone, and she hadn't even said good-bye. Or even apologized for the way she had acted. _'Chances come and go with the blink of and eye—take them'_, is what she was always told as a child. Second chances would be slim, considering the times they were all living in: fear and hate reigned, why create more?

They reached the Fat Lady's portrait without Vera's notice.

"Vera?" Harry said, interrupting her train of thought.

"Uh-huh?"

"Are you coming?"

"What?"

Harry was standing in the portrait whole, waiting for her to follow.

"Uh, sorry," she said absentmindedly as she walked in after him.

"Goodnight," he said without looking back.

"Wait, Harry," Vera called after him.

He turned around.

"Harry...I," She couldn't think of how to say it. "I...I'm sorry for how I was treating you today. You were only trying to help me and—"

"It's okay," he said softly. He walked over to where she stood. "I shouldn't have been so controlling."

"No, I should have accepted that you were concerned and wanted to help."

He laughed. "Maybe we're both to blame!"

"I guess," Vera said feebly and smiled at him.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Vera." He smiled back.

"You're right, but it's just that...the way things are lately...I just don't want to take things for granted anymore."

"I know exactly how you feel," he said solemnly.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed," Vera said.

"Right, well goodnight."

"Yeah."

He smiled and gave her a small hug. Vera couldn't feel her fingers. He turned and left the room.

Smiling to herself, Vera sank into a chair, reassured that things were going to be all right.


	5. Chapter 4: Nemesis

Vera woke up in complete bliss. She crawled out of bed and slipped into the bathroom for a shower. By the time she was finished, Hermione was up and ready.

"Come on," she said as they walked down the stairs to the common room.

"Yeah, because I really want to rush for Snape's class," Vera said sarcastically.

Hermione barely heard her as they walked toward Harry and Ron. Harry smiled at Vera as Ron yawned.

"Let's go down to breakfast," he said wearily. "I'm starved."

With that, they walked in silence down to the Great Hall. As they stepped onto one of the moving staircases, Vera felt Harry's hand brush her wrist. She looked up just as he turned his head in the opposite direction, though a small smile played noticeably on his face.

They entered the Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table; Ron immediately loaded his plate with food.

"Do you think Hagrid will be angry that we aren't taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Vera said as she buttered a piece of toast.

"'Ow can 'e?" Ron said through a mouthful of fried egg. "You have to be as thick as Goyle to not know that nobody likes the class."

They all agreed solemnly. Soon after finishing their food, Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules, and they went off to the common room for their first break. After a short period of Hermione goading them all to work, the conversation of Harry's ascension to captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team began.

"Great, we have Snape next," Ron groaned towards the end of the break.

Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a complete disaster that resulted in a detention for Harry.

"Oi, Potter!" came a derisive voice from behind them as they left the classroom.

"Ignore him," Hermione whispered.

"Tell me, Potter," Malfoy said, walking steadily behind them with Crabbe and Goyle faithfully at his side. "How exactly do you get detention in the first class back, Potter?"

Vera gave Harry a side-glance and saw that he had stopped walking.

"How exactly is your head able to look normal sized considering your huge ego, Malfoy?" Harry said through gritted teeth. He whipped around, and Vera saw him fingering his wand.

"Harry, come on," Vera said silently.

He turned and looked at her. She shook her head and his fingers left his pocket.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend there, Potter," Malfoy said haughtily as Crabbe and Goyle laughed maniacally in the background.

"Shove off," Ron said as the four of them stalked off around the corner.

As they entered the common room, Harry and Vera remained overcome with anger, unlike the others who shook off the meeting with ease.

"Ron, I hope you spend this time studying like we're supposed to be doing," Hermione said pointedly as he stretched out on the sofa.

Vera and Harry sat at a table and pulled their books out of their bags. They sat working in silence for quite some time until, finally, Vera felt compelled to say something.

"Harry, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Malfoy, I didn't mean to, um, boss you around or anything. The way Malfoy was talking to you though…_"Listen to your girlfriend, Potter!" _I can't believe him! Gullible git!" _Like Harry and me are really going out_, she thought faintly.

Harry's eyes seemed to glaze over at the sound of the world girlfriend, as if in thought. It took him a while to register what she had said.

"Vera, I don't blame you in the least, don't ever think that I would," he said with a small smile.

She returned it and they continued with their work.

"Hey Harry, I'm sorry to bring it up again but…well, why did you go into Malfoy's compartment last night?" The question had been bothering her all day.

After a short silence he answered, "I had a feeling he would talk more about what he was doing in Knockturn Alley."

"Did he?" Vera said, intrigued.

"Well, sort of."

Vera thought of Malfoy breaking Harry's nose and she felt her face flush with anger.

"I can't stand him!" she burst out fiercely.

"What?"

"Malfoy," she spat. Vera hated saying his name at the moment.

"Me too," Harry said, not meeting her gaze. "I can't believe what he said about Voldemort in the compartment, though."

"Harry," Vera pried gently. "Are you sure he was telling the truth?"

He stared her right in the eye with so much intensity that she felt her jaw drop slightly. She could finally comprehend the different shades of green that made up the emerald of his eyes. Beauty beyond her capability of seeing was looking directly into her soul, numbing her fingers and impairing her state of mind. Harry's voice seemed to come from far off.

"Yes, I do," he said quietly.

She nodded; his eyes told her all that she needed to know at the moment.


	6. Chapter 5: Sordid Affairs

"Come on Vera! I actually want to eat breakfast, you know," Hermione called to her from the dorm room.

"I'm coming," Vera said as she walked out of the bathroom with wet hair. "Don't go getting your panties in a twist, Herms."

She took out her wand and pointed to her head. There was a flash of purple light, and then her hair was dry and curly, as usual. "Okay, let's go."

They walked down to the common room together where they met up with Ron and Harry.

"Wow, Vera your hair looks great today," Harry said to her as they waited for one of the staircases to come their way.

"Harry, this is how my hair looks everyday," Vera said, laughing softly.

"Oh, er, right."

Vera smiled and walked down the stairs after Hermione and Ron. Once in the Great Hall, she immediately received a package from her eagle owl, Alec.

"Thanks, Alec," Vera said as she fed him the crust of her toast. He flew off and she turned to her package, wondering what it was. There was no card, but she had a feeling it was from her father. She pulled off the ribbon and the lid to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was a teardrop-shaped emerald surrounded by seven small diamonds. "Wow."

She couldn't believe it. This was the best gift she'd ever gotten, and it wasn't even her birthday or Christmas.

"Who got you that Vera?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"My dad," Vera said quietly as she admired the thoughtful gift. She pulled back her hair and clasped the chain around her neck.

"Well, we better get to class," Harry said as he swallowed his last bit of fried egg.

They left the Great Hall and were about to start up the stairs when a voice called to them from across the entrance hall.

"Oi, Potter! How's that nose of yours looking?"

Harry stopped right there on the stairs. Vera whipped around and saw Malfoy at the foot of the stairs flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson and Nicole Langston stood close by. All of them laughed maniacally at Malfoy's remark.

"Not as bad as yours is about to look," Vera snapped through gritted teeth.

"Wow, Potter. I knew you were a whimp, but having a girl fight your battles for you?" Crabbe and Goyle smirked while Pansy and Nicole almost collapsed with laughter.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said.

"Weaselby too, Potter?"

Suddenly, Harry made a quick grab for his wand. Before Malfoy could even wipe the smirk off his face, he was blasted backwards. He stood up quickly, pulling out his own wand. Slashing it through the air, a bright flash like lightening streaked across the short distance between them, leaving a thin gash on Harry's cheek.

Vera lost control. She pulled out her wand and let out a stream of spells directly at Malfoy while Harry and Ron dueled with Crabbe and Goyle, who were trying uselessly to stop her. By then they had attracted a large crowd. Just as Vera was about to send a Bat-Boggey jinx Malfoy's way, a loud bang rang out through the hall. Professor Dumbledore had his wand pointed in the air and a stony look on his face.

"You six, come with me."

Vera knew she was in for it.

_I just _had_ to let him get to me, nice going Guinevere!_ she thought to herself as the six of them trudged up to the Headmaster's office.

When they had all entered the office, Dumbledore conjured up chairs for them all. Soon Professors McGonagall and Snape entered the room.

"Oh, how did I know it was you, Potter," McGonagall said, exasperated.

"Well, I'm sure you know what is coming to all of you?" Dumbledore said. There was no twinkle in his eye.

"A months worth of detentions and letters home to our parents," Vera and Harry said in unison.

"Too right you are, Potter," Snape said with a sneer.

Dumbledore told them their detention duties and that their parents would all be hearing about their "disorderly conduct".

The six of them left the office, Ron, Harry, and Vera all giving the others dirty looks. They had missed their first class, so they walked toward the Gryffindor common room for a break period with a dark cloud over their heads. Ron and Vera knew they were done for once their parents got wind of this; Harry seemed barely effected since the Dursley's could care less about him.

"Vera, thanks for what you did back there. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, though," he said.

"Harry, I got to teach Malfoy a lesson. Don't be sorry," Vera said with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Are you afraid what your father will say?"

"Yeah, but how bad could it be?"


	7. Chapter 6: Confession Via Howler

"Vera, I still can't believe that you took part in that fight! I mean, I could see Harry and Ron doing something like that, but you? I just didn't think you would risk getting in trouble."

Hermione and Vera were the only girls in the dormitory. While Hermione ranted on, Vera dressed for bed, barely paying attention to what she was saying.

"Hermione, calm down."

"I'm serious, though. You know how strict your father can be and this was...well, it was really bad," Hermione said looking both worried and annoyed at the same time.

Vera got up off the bed and crossed the room to Hermione. "Herms, will you please just drop it? I really just need some quite right now, okay?"

Hermione sighed and apologized. "Maybe we should just go to bed. We have to make a Distress Draught tomorrow, remember? I really don't want to be tired for it, it's supposed to be very complicated."

"Yes, we'll want to be wide awake for that," Vera mumbled sarcastically. Hermione didn't seem to hear her, though, so she said goodnight and got into her bed. Vera fell asleep with the thoughts of the fight, her father, and that draught going through her head.

_Vera didn't know which way to go; it was like she had lost her sense of direction. Two ways were in front of her, and she knew that she was supposed to choose one. The trouble was that she didn't know which one to take. It was driving her crazy. She could faintly recall some key element to this problem. She began to cry with the weight of the decision, knowing that it was an important one. Suddenly she heard footsteps and she turned around. A dark figure was walking toward her, and the sight gave her a feeling of mingled hope and despair._

"Vera!"

Vera sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes. Harry was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Did I doze off again?" she said sleepily.

"Um, yes," he said with a small grin on his face.

It was free period and they were studying for classes. Hermione had dragged Ron off to the library to find a book on human transfiguration, and Harry and Vera were left in the common room to work.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night. You know, weird dreams." She didn't feel like explaining the entire dream at the moment...she could barely understand it herself.

"Are you sure you're alright? You know, about the fight?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said quietly.

Harry sighed. "Well, I think it's time for lunch. We'll meet up with Ron and Hermione there."

They put their books into their bags and left the common room. The walk down the stairs to the Great Hall was completely silent. Ron and Hermione were already sitting down when they came in.

"Find your book, Hermione?" Vera sat down and put some food on her plate.

"Oh yes! It gives a thorough analysis of the many—"

At that moment, a single owl that flew down and landed in front of Vera. She immediately recognized the owl as one of her father's and she prepared herself for the worst.

The worst was more than she had guessed, though, when she saw that the letter the bird carried was scarlet.

"Vera, uh, your dad sent you a Howler!" Ron said, eyeing the letter and remembering his last encounter with a Howler.

Vera knew she had to get it over with sooner or latter. What she didn't know was just how heavy the blow would be.

Carefully, she opened up the Howler, wincing. Immediately, her father's voice filled the hall:

"GUINEVERE RENEE COWAN! I _CANNOT_ BELIEVE THIS! I RECEIVED A LETTER FROM PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT TELLING ME THAT YOU PARTICIPATED IN A FIGHT AT SCHOOL. HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING? A FIGHT...AND NOT JUST ANY FIGHT, A FIGHT WITH DRACO MALFOY! GUINEVERE, WHY? I HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH, WHAT WITH YOUR BETROTHAL TO HIM, AND NOW A _FIGHT_ WITH HIM! YOU _WILL_ GIVE A FULL EXPLANATION TO YOUR MOTHER AND I ABOUT THIS."

The note burst into flame and a deep silence followed.

Vera couldn't think straight. She must have heard wrong. _'WHAT WITH YOUR BETROTHAL TO HIM...' _no, this was all wrong. She couldn't be _betrothed_ to Draco Malfoy; it was impossible.

Looking up, Vera saw the entire hall starring at her. She felt her cheeks burn as she looked out and found Malfoy at the Slytherin table. The look on his face was of both realization and revelation.

"Vera," someone whispered.

She turned slowly around to face Harry. He looked her straight in the eye and held her gaze. "Vera," he whispered again.

She was starting to feel claustrophobic; She needed to get out of the room. The feeling of five hundred pairs of eyes burning into her was becoming overwhelming.

Harry reached across the table and grabbed Vera's arm just as she stood up, and they looked at each other for another split second before she pulled her arm away and ran from the hall.


	8. Chapter 7: Hook, Line, and Sinker

She ran. She didn't know where or why anymore. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight.

Finally, Vera calmed down enough to realize that she was in the Owlry. She rushed over and called Alec down from a perch and stroked his feathers while she stared blankly into space.

_Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Thoughts raced through her head so fast they made almost no sense at all to her.

Vera had no idea how long she sat there with Alec before she heard someone behind her.

"Vera," Hermione said. Vera wasn't in the mood to talk so she kept still, her gaze fixed on a spider crawling up the windowpane.

"Vera I know you don't want to talk, but everyone's worried. We've been looking for you everywhere."

The spider seemed to be injured; it looked like one of its legs was bent. Its climb was slow but earnest.

"Vera, you need to talk to someone. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore are asking to have your parents come the school to have a meeting."

Vera watched her spider reach the ledge, and she felt a strange pride in the small bug. No matter the pain it felt, it was able to push on and make it.

"Come on Vera, Harry and Ron are worried. I know you're upset, but you need to come down. Please..."

Her spider wasn't moving anymore, and Vera's hope plummeted. _She_ was the spider.

She wasn't sure if she was really moving or not, but sure enough, Vera soon found herself in front of the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. Hermione gave it the password, and the two made their way to the top of the stone staircase.

"Come in," said a voice from the other side of the door.

Vera and Hermione entered the room silently. Vera gulped.

Surrounding the desk were Harry, Ron, her father and mother, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall.

"Please take a seat," Dumbledore said to them both, quickly conjuring two chairs.

"Miss Cowan, I believe you are entitled to an explanation for this entire fiasco." With that, Dumbledore turned to Mr. Cowan and nodded.

Victor Cowan was anxiously twisting a handkerchief in his hands. His wife sat next to him looking equally guilty as everyone else stared in their direction. Victor stood and cleared his throat:

"First, I would like to apologize for any embarrassment given to you today. I had not intended to reveal this ordeal by mail. In anger and frustration, I composed my thoughts through the Howler, so my mouth ran away with my feelings.

"Now, I am sure you would like me to tell you what chain of events has brought up all of this. I will explain to the best of my abilities.

"When I attended Hogwarts, I had a very good friend. We spent many years as such, doing everything together. My friend was, as you might have guessed, Lucious Malfoy.

"When Lucious married, I followed suit. His wife became pregnant around the same time as my own. When Draco was born you followed in June. It was then that an idea struck Lucious, an idea that could bond our children to be good companions as we were. It was an ancient charm that had not been used since medieval times. It is called Lahtorteb Venustas. The charms' main objective is to bind two children together, in other words a betrothal.

"I foolishly agreed to have the ritual performed, not knowing Lucious' true nature. He had concealed his loyalty to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for the most part. When he was exposed long ago, I was able to forgive his idiotic behavior after he vowed his change in alliance. I was a fool. I fell into a clever trap, and what's more, I pulled you down with me, Guinevere.

"You see (it pains me to say it) Lucious had been given orders by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, before his fall from power, to find a way into the Ministry to gain power. Lucious found it convenient that his mutual friend was a highly powerful Auror. Though he also knew how I was not one to be fooled straightforward, he found ways around this, my weaknesses. And he succeeded.

"Over the years, this friendship grew more to his advantage, with the beginning of your own friendship with Mr. Potter here. Lucious saw it as an opportunity to get to both the Ministry and Mr. Potter through you, Guinevere. All this was to be accomplished on the simple charm that to this day binds you and Draco.

"I now see how blind and naive I have formerly been. You see, the effects of the charm are very dangerous if it is used in the wrong way and with the wrong people. The charm can only be made complete or undone up until 17 years, ending after the youngest's birthday. But it was not intended for its undoing. Through the 17 years of betrothal, the two persons bound by the charm must come to agree with the match and comply with the charm's results. If not, they must suffer a horrible side effect of the charm. They will be slowly stripped of their magical powers until they are all gone, though a change of mind and heart may stop this.

"A reversal of the charm is almost impossible, for its circumstances are very precise. The ritual, called Ostendo Venustas, must be performed by the 17th birthday of the younger of the two. Also, both must be willing for the separation. Having no idea of how much Draco's parents have told him of this, I cannot tell if he will comply or not.

"Please Vera, I hope you can pardon my mistake in forcing you into this, and without your knowledge of it. I meant to tell you long ago, but I put it off; there were even attempts at cushioning the blow, though they did not help. I'm sorry it had to come out like this."

Vera was speechless. Confusion far beyond that which she had only a half hour ago now enclosed upon her mind. How could her own father conceal these things from her? This came to Vera as the cruelest thing ever done to her. To have not told her in the first place, and then to go off screaming it so the whole school could hear!

_This is crazy_, she thought. But then something struck her. _'... there were even attempts at cushioning the blow.'_ The necklace.

She looked down at the beautiful emerald on its silver chain, but she could no longer see it with a sense of thankfulness and appreciation.

"No," she said, her voice shaking. "No, you don't care. You only care that your own pride is now hurt by your stupidity being found out at last. You could care less that my life is now in danger of spinning completely out of control!"

Vera rose from her chair as she spoke, unaware of the appalled looks she was receiving from all in the room. She continued as she walked toward her father.

"You only care because you know Malfoy played you like the fool you are. I hope you're happy now! All you ever wanted was to continue the bloody Pureblood line, and thanks to you I'll either end up a Squib or Mrs. Draco Malfoy! And even after all that, you try to soften me up by buying me expensive jewelry, instead of telling me straightforward?!"

"Guinevere, I—"

She shook her head as she ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it at his feet. Running from the room, Vera heard him call her name, which made her smile with the satisfaction of injuring his pride even more, though a steady flow of tears streaked down her cheeks. _Bitter_, she thought. _Just like my life_.


	9. Chapter 8: And They Say Chivalry Is Dead

The dorm was quite; Parvati and Lavender were gone, so Vera knew this was an okay place to think…predictable, so they wouldn't come looking there first.

_This is so unfair_, she thought. _I can't believe my father_.

There was a knock on the door, but Vera ignored it; it was probably Hermione again.

_If I'm quiet maybe she'll go away thinking I'm not here,_ she thought. _Wait, she must know I'm in here, why else would she knock?_

Another knock.

"Go away Hermione!"

"It's not Hermione," called an unexpected voice from the other side of the door.

"Harry?"

Harry opened the door, taking Vera's confusion as permission to enter. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Harry how did you get up the slide?" Vera said, remembering the charm against intruding boys.

"Let's just say I'm a good climber," Harry said with a smirk.

Vera would've laughed, but given the circumstances she just stared blankly at the wall.

"Vera, are you—"

"Yes Harry, I'm fine. I'm absolutely perfect, you know, besides the whole I'm-Draco-Malfoy's-fionce-and-if-I-go-through-with-it-Voldemort-gains-even-more-power-and-if-I-don't-I-lose-my-powers situation. But you know, that's really nothing to get upset about, right?"

Harry stared at her. She knew that her anger toward him was uncalled for and melodramatic, but she couldn't help it. She had thought she had gotten out all her anger by yelling at her father, but she was wrong.

"Harry...I'm sorry," Vera said looking away from him and out the window. "I just...you know, this is big, and I had no idea. I just feel so betrayed and hurt...and I'm scared Harry."

She looked over at him. He was nodding and had a look on his face that resembled both understanding and pity.

"I know, Vera," Harry said.

"I feel trapped Harry," she said. "Like now...I feel like there are all these people expecting things of me, and I don't know what to do. Like all these people are out to get me, and I have no control over anything in my life."

Harry sighed. "Finally, someone who understands."

Vera was a little confused, but she finally got it. Of course Harry understood; Voldemort ruined his family, and because of it, Harry is held to high expectations by his supporters and is hunted by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry knew too well what it's like to be trapped.

_Wow, something in common._

"Harry, I'm sorry. I never really understood how you feel...and now I've made it worse."

"How?"

"My father," Vera said bitterly. "His stupid arrangement with Malfoy. Thanks to him, Voldemort is using me to get to you...and everyone else. This is all my fault."

Harry got up off the bed and sat across from her on Hermione's bed.

"Vera, none of this is your fault. Don't even think that. Your dad messed up, but you're going to have to forgive him sometime. And don't worry about me; everyone's always trying to get to me, remember?"

Vera laughed. "Yeah."

"But really Vera, if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here for you."

Vera wiped a tear off her face. "Thanks, Harry." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. Harry seemed a little alarmed, but returned the hug. It felt good to Vera, having the heat of Harry right by her. She knew he would help her through this.


	10. Chapter 9: Plans and Consequences

A cold breeze whipped across Draco Malfoy's face as he drifted slowly down the crowded street. He shivered, but it wasn't the weather that bothered him. Dread filled him as he turned down a less traveled lane in Hogsmeade Village.

If it were anyone else he wouldn't have even made the trip into town with his classmates; Draco had a lot on his mind and wouldn't be trifled with trivial things like shopping. But since this meeting was called with urgency and dealt with a subject of interest, he had agreed, begrudgingly, to come. `

The door to The Hog's Head released a foul odor as Draco wrenched it open. Really, the whole place was foul; hay strewn on the floor, dirt and grime on every surface, and not to mention, the grizzly bartender eyeing Draco from behind the counter. He grimaced and made his way toward the old man.

"I'm here for a private meeting," Draco said in a hushed tone, even though the pub was deserted.

The man jerked a callous thumb upward and continued to wash a glass with an already filthy rag.

Draco didn't bother to say thank you, but walked carefully toward the narrow staircase leading to the upper room. The floorboards creaked beneath his feet, and he could feel the old man's eyes on his back.

As soon as he had shut the door behind him, Draco turned to stare at the woman sitting precariously on a worn armchair.

"Darling," Narcissa Malfoy cooed, rising from her placement to greet her son.

"Mother," Draco muttered, more as a curse than a greeting.

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears at his cold state of being. "Draco, dear," she pleaded. "Please understand…"

He turned away from her toward the fireplace. The young girl above it studied him from behind her frame, curious. Draco found this overly frustrating.

His mother tried again. "I'm sorry. Darling, I truly am, but…you know nothing can be done, and the cold shoulder will do nothing to help."

A clock ticked somewhere in the room, and Draco almost laughed at how it extenuated his refusal to respond. Some voice in his head told him he was above being childish, but he ignored this voice.

"Draco, stop this!" Narcissa's command, meant to be stern, came out as a sob.

He felt a small twinge inside; despite everything, he hated to hurt her at a time like this. Draco turned to his mother and placed his arms gently around her as she continued to sob. He couldn't believe _he_ was comforting _her_…

After several minutes, Narcissa had composed herself, and the two of them sat down on the chairs around the fire.

Draco sighed and stared into the flames. "Please explain."

The fire crackled and Narcissa said nothing. He looked up at her to see her eyes wide and glossed over. She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"It was your father's idea. Nearly seventeen years ago, the Dark Lord's latest idea to seize control of the Ministry had fallen through. Many who had failed him were being disposed of; the remaining Death Eaters were competing from higher ranks, as they considered them to be.

"Your father thought he could win the Dark Lord's favor with his suggestion. He was right; the Dark Lord took to the plan, not at all fazed that it might take some time to get things in order.

"And then the backup plan, as your father had called it, excited him even more. Like a loophole in a contract…"

"Mother," Draco said impatiently. "I'm not following you."

She smiled slightly at him. "You see, your father was once friends with an Auror with much power at the Ministry. That man was Victor Cowan. His plan was to use this friendship to get into the Ministry from the inside out. But there was a small problem."

"What kind of problem?" Draco hated this talk about his father; something tugged at his insides, painful, but able to be silenced.

Narcissa clenched her teeth together. "Victor Cowan, like many other Ministry employees, was not fond of Death Eaters; if any kind of word got out in society that your father was still a follower, it would put an end to the friendship and the plan."

"But mother," he said, hesitating. "Most of the Wizarding society still suspected him of following the Dark Lord."

"As did Victor. And that was why your father created a back up plan," she paused and her face softened as she looked at her son, sadness in her eyes. "Soon after the plan was hatched, I had you, Draco. And Victor's wife as gave birth to a daughter. Your father planned to convince Victor to perform a special charm on the two of you. The charm is called Lahtorteb Venustas; the effect binds two Wizarding persons in a powerful way. A betrothal, you could call it…"

She trailed off in thought, and Draco grew inpatient once again. "Continue, please."

Nacissa shook her head slightly and spoke again. "It was a charm from Medieval times. The point was to create a lasting bond between the two in love, but in your case it was for the Dark Lord's gain that you two were bound. You see, once the charm is cast, it grows stronger until the seventeenth year, when it is complete. By the end, the two are bound both in mind and magic."

Draco's eyes widened. "What? Magic?"

Narcissa nodded gravely. "That was why the plan worked; if Victor walked away from Lucious, it wouldn't matter because his daughter would be forever bound to you. Once the effects were permanent, you two would have joint magical abilities, doubled, but controlled by both.

"We all assumed the plan would go through without a slip up, but seeing the events of the past few days…"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Betrothed to Vera Cowan…to get into the Ministry. He stared down at his clenched fists, growing whiter by the minute.

"So what now, mother," he said through gritted teeth. "I continue on this crusade for the Ministry or follow the Dark Lord's former order?"

"You must do both now," she said with wide eyes. "I know it is difficult, but you will have to insure that the Cowan girl goes along with everything.

"Draco…Assuming Victor Cowan has told his daughter about all of this, she will fight against it. And if she fails to comply…" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked away out the window, breaking down in uncontrollable sobs.

"He kills me…" Draco knew this. It was the condition for the first assignment, but it still frightened him. The sword over his head dropped slightly lower.

And then anger replaced fear; tears of rage rimmed his eyes and he stood with his hands balled at his sides.

"I hope that at least if I die doing this, father will find a nice back up plan for Him," he spat at his mother before tuning to the door. Draco heard her give one last sputtering cry before he slammed the door closed.


End file.
